


Высокая ставка

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Gambling, M/M, casino - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Игра не стоила свеч. Игра стоила гораздо больше.[На заявку: Артур-лудоман одержим игрой и еще немного - очаровательным крупье Стефаном]





	Высокая ставка

Название: Высокая ставка  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 14 августа 2017

*********************************

 

На Артуре Кёрклэнде стильный итальянский костюм, сдержанные наручные часы, так и кричащие своей лаконичностью о баснословной стоимости, и столь хорошо отполированные ботинки, что в их лаковых мысах все казино отражается, словно в черном зеркале – смесь благородных темных тонов, пошлого неона, манящего тепла желтых ламп над барной стойкой и ярких коктейльных платьев, провокационно обтягивающих по-змеиному гибкие тела охотниц за удачливыми игроками у столиков и щедрыми лузерами в баре. В Артуре Кёрклэнде от скуки и жизненной рутины болото, алчущее эмоций и адреналина, но получившее пока лишь чуть больше отменного французского коньяка, чем следовало бы. Однако Артура все устраивает. Изящного, улыбчивого не профессионально-вежливой, а очаровательно-лукавой улыбкой крупье с именем Стефан на бейджике поверх полосатого форменного жилета – тем более. 

Игру Стефан ведет с такой легкостью и добродушной иронией, что Кёрклэнд сам не замечает, как следует за ним от столика к столику по мере того, как у крупье кончается одна смена и начинается другая. Стефан всякий раз приветствует его как старого знакомого, хотя не знает даже имени, и просит, вкрадчиво глядя озорно блестящими глазами, не разорять казино, иначе он останется без премии. Кёрклэнд покровительственно обещает не делать высоких ставок, раз ему так баснословно везет. Обещание, впрочем, не исполняет и еще долго потом, возвращаясь домой на такси, перебирает в темном салоне мягко шелестящие купюры, думая, что вечер был хорош. Перед глазами, правда, стоит не выигрыш, а хорошенький крупье.

Через неделю вновь отчаянно заскучав, Артур приходит на выходных в казино снова. Столик, за которым дежурит на очередной смене Стефан, на удачу, как раз освобождается. Крупье радушно улыбается и, едва Кёрклэнд заикается о том, что они, в некотором роде, знакомы, немедленно расцветает: «Да-да, конечно, отлично вас помню. Партию?»

На этот раз Артур не забывает представиться. Стефан на прощание чуть склоняет голову – Артур думает, что это довольно интимный жест в адрес обычного посетителя, и ему это нравится – и говорит: «Приятного вам вечера, мистер Кёрклэнд. Приходите еще». 

Уикэнда Артур дожидается с трудом. 

 

***

 

На Артуре Кёрклэнде чуть мятый смокинг, ослабший галстук-бабочка и все еще очень блестящие ботинки. В Артуре Кёрклэнде по случаю успешно заключенного контракта из категории «сделка, которая выпадает раз в десятилетие» изрядно больше шампанского, чем следовало бы. Его это не волнует. 

Зато волнует его коллегу, второго победителя этого дня – Теодора де Варда – и Артуру стоит определенных усилий уговорить этого вальяжного любителя малых рисков и стабильных прибылей поехать с ним в казино. Он долго говорит о непередаваемом чувстве борьбы и успеха, но решающее воздействие на де Варда в итоге оказывает мимолетное и неважное, в общем-то, замечание статусного характера. Ну и плевать, решает Кёрклэнд и, обещая скептично слушающему его Теодору незабываемое время, выискивает глазами знакомого (и самого любимого) крупье.

По счастливому совпадению, Стефана они ловят как раз во время смены, и крупье неутомимо щебечет с ними обоими, раздавая карты и следя за игрой. От шампанского у Артура немного шумит в голове, от азарта игры становится жарко, и он в запале развязывает галстук до конца одной рукой, не выпуская карт из другой. Более трезвый и несгибаемо осторожный в ставках де Вард косится на него со снобистским смущением, а потом обращает на Стефана полный вежливого извинения взгляд. Кёрклэнд, с мрачным чувством созерцая этот почти неприкрытый перегляд, недовольно думает, что у Теодора глаза бледные и скучные, как у дохлой рыбины. Милая, полная философского смирения и дружелюбного благодушия ответная улыбка Стефана кажется ему вымученной. 

Чтобы спасти крупье от чопорного де Варда, он продолжает говорить, даже активнее и громче. И, что бывает с ним редко, сам смеется над своими шутками. Все они, как на подбор, выходят удивительно удачно. Теодор, снулая рыбина, разумеется, не смеется, только изредка усмехается. Стефан отчего-то тоже. Но Артур вспоминает, что он румын, и снисходительно прощает ему эту неотзывчивость – он ведь говорит много каламбуров. Стефан, должно быть, просто не все понимает… 

Окрыленный этой идеей, он принимается объяснять каждый каламбур, который произносит, прерываясь лишь на ход в игре или на то, чтобы промочить горло мартини из бара. На лице де Варда скука и желание поскорее уехать домой. Артур не понимает, почему он в таком случае до сих пор не свалил к чертовой матери. Стефан его объяснения слушает с ласковой заинтересованностью на лице. 

Ближе к утру Кёрклэнду приходит в голову, что пора бы уже предложить Стефану подвезти его после работы до дома. Эту мысль, кажется, он лелеет, хоть и неосознанно, с самой первой встречи – уже четыре месяца – но лишь недавно, с неделю назад, она обрела осмысленную формулировку. Сделать предложение он, однако, не успевает: его скручивает и, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы, он уходит в уборную. 

Когда он, наконец, возвращается, в зале не видно ни де Варда (наконец-то свалил), ни Стефана (какая досада, уже ушел). Кёрклэнд решает, что шампанское – все-таки редкостная дрянь и надо пить старый добрый виски. 

Почти все выигранные деньги он сегодня тут же просаживал в новой игре или тратил на выпивку, поэтому в дороге он не пересчитывает купюры, как обычно, а лишь бездумно пялится на мелькающие за окном улицы, пока не засыпает. Снятся ему руки Стефана, вместо карт нежно и невесомо, будто дуновение ветерка из автомобильного кондиционера, перебирающие его волосы, а потом – что-то не самое приличное в исполнении Стефановых губ. 

Водитель такси расталкивает его, остановив машину у дома, и Артур обнаруживает, что стоит у него не только Стефан перед глазами. Таксист, хмуро его обозрев, грубовато советует снять шлюху, но не раньше, чем он оплатит поездку. Шлюху Артур не снимает: настоящий джентльмен в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться. 

В казино он приходит через день, отоспавшись и поборов похмелье. И встречает там, вот совпадение, де Варда. Тот говорит о скуке, что привела его сюда, и делает при этом наискучнейшие мелкие ставки. Впрочем, решает Кёрклэнд, Стефан по-прежнему рад ему как старому приятелю, а все остальное его не особенно заботит. 

От предложения подвезти крупье отказывается, сославшись на то, что провожает до дома живущую в неблагополучном районе коллегу. Артур косится на крупную конопатую ирландку, на которую ненавязчиво указано, думает, что эта мегера в состоянии сама сопроводить Стефана в какой угодно клоаке Лондона, но не навязывается. В конце концов, это даже мило. 

Игра у него в этот день идет что надо, и Кёрклэнд думает, что позавчерашнее невезение – из-за шампанского, не более того. 

 

***

 

На Артуре Кёрклэнде прекрасный, но несвежий итальянский костюм, дорогие наручные часы и тусклые лаковые ботинки, которым не помешала бы чистка, потому что они в пыльных разводах после недавнего дождя. В Артуре Кёрклэнде чуть больше, чем следовало бы, старого доброго виски (он ведь дешевле и его можно заказать больше, чем коньяка), а еще изрядное количество недоумения, потому что ему вот уже с месяц отчаянно не везет в игре. 

Стефан, очаровательный и понимающий Стефан, смотрит на него с беспокойством и спрашивает, не лучше ли ему поехать домой и попробовать завтра. Часто сидящий рядом де Вард, в котором понимания, конечно, ни на пенни, цинично заявляет, что не бывает удачных и не удачных дней, черных полос и прочей ерунды – лишь умение вовремя остановиться. Артуру хочется громко и грязно послать ублажать во всех позах дьявола этого умника, не позволяющего себе проиграть более половины наличных денег, а увеличив сумму в два, максимум три раза, пугливо, словно пойманный с сигаретой школьник, сворачивающего игру, даже когда удача сама несется ему в руки сломя голову. Артур этого не делает, потому что не хочет выглядеть в глазах Стефана завистливым истериком. Хватит того, что крупье слушает самодовольные рассуждения де Варда с благожелательным вниманием. 

В этот вечер он снова проигрывается, причем так сильно, что ему даже не на что оплатить счет из бара. Под сочувственным взглядом Стефана – Артур в этот момент готов провалиться на месте – Теодор одалживает ему пару купюр до завтра. На такси до дома оставшейся сдачи не хватает, и Кёрклэнд, доехав до соседнего квартала, с независимым видом выходит у какого-то прянично-милого, совсем не в его вкусе, круглосуточного кафе. Там на последнюю мелочь он покупает себе стаканчик совершенно отвратительного, самого дешевого эспрессо без сахара и, морщась и обжигая губы, шатаясь, бредет до дома пешком. 

В пути он думает о том, что ему нужно отыграться. По-крупному. Иначе эту полосу неудач не прервать. Но на что играть? За последнюю неделю он спустил всю зарплату. Кое-какие сбережения у него есть, но ведь еще не оплачены счета. И нужно, в конце концов, на что-то жить. Занять? У кого? У старшего брата? Скотт хренов неудачник, у него никогда нет свободных денег. И это он, он всегда просил в долг у младшего брата, не Артур у него! Может, де Вард? Они работают над новым контрактом – презентация, предварительные контакты, расчеты… Они в одной связке. И Теодор ему одолжил денег сегодня – правда, только до завтра… Но все равно, это ведь показывает, что не такой уж он и скверный человек. Да, де Вард, он, вообще, вполне нормальный парень. Он поможет. Там надо-то всего ничего… Только нужно снять со счета немного денег и отдать ему завтра долг. Сбережений хватит, чтобы дожить до новой зарплаты. А новый долг он покроет, отыгравшись. Плюс премия за успешные переговоры… Все пойдет как по маслу. Да. Точно.

Утешенный этой мыслью, Кёрклэнд волочит ноющие ноги вверх по лестнице и заваливается спать прямо в костюме. На следующий день он приходит на работу с опозданием, потому что долго искал в бельевой корзине более-менее чистую рубашку и никак не мог подобрать к другому костюму, что носит намного реже, подходящий галстук. Но зато он гладко выбрит, следы похмелья заглушены мятной жвачкой и аспирином, а босс все равно на деловом завтраке и не видит, что он пришел позже. 

Чуя, что капризная Удача снова повернула в его сторону свой острый лисий носик, Артур идет прямиком к де Варду и… получает сокрушительную пощечину. Теодор рад, что он принес деньги, что был должен, но не хочет ничего слышать о новом долге. Зато хотел бы услышать, выполнил ли он свою часть работы по контракту, потому что в конце недели от них ждут финальный пакет документов, а еще босс, возможно, захочет взглянуть на презентацию. 

Вспылив, Кёрклэнд посылает де Варда к черту и уходит, рыкнув, что он не идиот и сделал работу. На самом деле нет, но до конца недели времени еще полно. Не это сейчас важно!

Не высидев до конца рабочего дня, Артур прямо во время обеденного перерыва заходит в ломбард и сдает свои часы. Он пытается выглядеть небрежным, будто ему лишь нужна сиюминутная сумма, чтобы перекрутиться, но работник ломбарда наметанным глазом сразу оценивает, насколько для него все это важно, и что деньги нужны поскорее, и безо всякого смущения занижает цену по максимуму. Кёрклэнд торгуется с ним долго и зло, но тот чувствует себя хозяином положения и уступает понемногу. А обеденный перерыв подходит к концу. Наконец, Артур соглашается на сумму, для его часов в отличном состоянии и без дефектов явно недостаточную, и уходит, взбешенный и полный мрачной решимости. 

После работы он привычно уже едет сразу в казино. Стефан смотрит на фишки, что он выкладывает на стол, с плохо сдерживаемым удивлением, и Кёрклэнд думает, что крупье давно не видел их у него в таком количестве. 

«Вы уверены, что хотите начать сразу с такой ставки, мистер Кёрклэнд?» - уточняет Стефан. Вроде бы озабоченно, но с такими игривыми нотками, что Артур понимает: вопрос чисто для проформы. 

«Я сегодня буду играть по-крупному», - ухмыльнувшись, сообщает он. 

Стоящая рядом, выпятив вперед сильно вздыбливающую края жилета грудь, ирландка, выполняющая в эту смену роль инспектора, кривовато усмехается, но прежде, чем Артур успевает заподозрить ее в чем-либо, говорит без малейшей издевке в голосе: «Смелое решение, сэр». 

Смелое решение обходится Артуру в долг перед казино в размере, едва ли не равном сумме, с которой он пришел. К счастью, при нем находится банковская карта, с которой как раз можно обналичить требуемую сумму. 

Возвращаясь домой, Кёрклэнд покупает себе ящик джина и, расплачиваясь все той же картой, медленно, отвлекаясь на ввод пин-кода, выводит сообщение на работу, что заболел и берет отгул за свой счет до конца недели. После чего, отключив телефон, мрачно напивается перед сном всю оставшуюся ночь, думая о скором приходе счетов и своем прямо-таки позорнейшем провале. То зарекаясь играть и даже просто переступать порог казино, то вспоминая Стефана и упрекая себя в малодушии, ведь ему всего-то и надо, что отыграться. 

Спустя пару дней, когда ящик джина подходит к концу, а есть в доме становится решительно нечего, он вдруг вспоминает о телефоне и решает включить его – просто чтобы посмотреть, нужен ли он кому-то в этой жизни. Обнаруживается, что ему несколько раз звонили с работы. Пропущенный звонок и СМС от брата: «Не очень-то и хотелось, придурок». Судя по количеству опечаток, Скотт все это проделывал по пьяной лавочке. В середине недели?.. Напрягая извилины, Артур вспоминает, что у Скотта, вообще-то, был день рождения, и чувствует резкий неуют озарения и смутный укол вины. Еще раньше, причем несколько раз, звонил де Вард. От него – голосовое сообщение. Не сомневаясь, что ничего хорошего там не будет, Кёрклэнд медлит, бездумно бродит по дому, долго грызет пересохшую вяленую говядину, завалявшуюся на кухне, прежде чем, наконец, прослушать запись. 

Де Вард, как обычно, холоден и лаконичен: если в пятницу, вернувшись с обеда, он не увидит присланных материалов, он подает докладную и формирует отчет сам. Артуру становится смешно от этой нелепой попытки запугать – не будет же Теодор в оставшиеся до подачи полчаса-час, максимум полтора, доделывать требуемое за него! Он даже начинает хрипло посмеиваться, но смех резко обрывает простая и по-настоящему пугающая мысль: де Вард, этот карьерист до мозга костей, с самого начала на него не рассчитывал – у него все это время был припасен козырь в рукаве на случай, если он, Артур Кёрклэнд, никогда не садившийся в лужу, все-таки не выкрутится. Вот же сволочь. 

Взглянув на часы, он понимает, что отпущенного де Вардом времени у него осталось немногим больше десяти часов. Мешая средство против похмелья с кофе и энергетиками, он просиживает с бумагами все эти десять часов. Под конец в голове словно проходит парад, настолько она болит, но материалы доделаны, и это главное. Артур лежит прямо на ковре возле письменного стола и, слушая бурчание в животе, хмуро смотрит на мобильный телефон. Он так и не связался со Скоттом и не знает, как теперь – запоздало – это лучше сделать. Не то чтобы они так уж много значили друг для друга, но Скотт все-таки его брат. И рассчитывать, кроме как на него и самого себя, Артуру больше не на кого. Осознав эту простую истину, он вдруг чувствует себя редкостной скотиной, звонит брату и рассказывает как есть… но не все. Что пил, что проблемы на работе, что едва не стал жертвой подставы. Что забыл из-за этого о дне рождения. И даже – враз севшим, неохотно слушающимся голосом – что сожалеет. Скотт долго молча слушает, а потом называет его придурком. И говорит, что де Варда он уделал все-таки ловко. 

«Хотя жаль, что он тебя не вышиб пинком под зад, это бы сбило с тебя спесь, братец». 

Артуру смешно и тепло от того, как привычно, издевательски, но в то же время беззлобно, звучат эти слова: «Хватит в нашей семье одного непривередливого фаната товаров по акции». – «Снобяра». – «Стараюсь». – «Будешь должен ящик эля». – «Не виски?» - «Виски я себе и сам купил, ты не шаришь». – «Как бы не так». – «Бывай, Арти». – «Не сдохни там, Скотт». – «И не надейся, не доставлю тебе такой радости». Гудки. Бросил трубку, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. Шулер. Артур усмехается и откладывает телефон в сторону. На душе как-то легче. Он справится.

Так и уснув на полу, он видит во сне Стефана, играющего на ковре с лохматым палевым волкодавом, чем-то упорно напоминающим Кёрклэнду эту его коллегу-ирландку, такую же в сравнении с румыном долговязую и крупно сложенную, так и говорящую своим видом: «Я тебя порву, как кролика на охоте, только сделай мне что-нибудь». Проснувшись, он решает, что Стефан – это хороший знак. 

 

***

 

На Артуре Кёрклэнде слегка потрепанный из-за недостаточно деликатной домашней стирки, но все еще вполне пристойный итальянский костюм, к которому не помешали бы часы или, может быть, запонки, и чуть стоптанные ближе к пяткам лаковые ботинки – он часто экономит на такси, идя пешком. В Артуре Кёрклэнде с обеда не было ничего, кроме какого-то дешевого пирога из ближайшей закусочной, отчего его мучит изжога – впрочем, не сильнее, чем глухая ярость при мысли, что он сам, сам когда-то привел в казино де Варда. 

Де Варда, не протянувшего ему руку помощи, когда та была так нужна. Де Варда, только и ждущего другой возможности его подсидеть. Де Варда, не сводящего с приятно болтающего Стефана холодного, странно покровительственного взгляда. 

…де Варда, получающего теплую улыбку крупье в ответ.

Артуру Стефан давно не улыбается: он смотрит терпеливо и устало и спрашивает, позволяя себе непрофессионально добавить в голос скепсиса: «А вам не хватит ли, мистер Кёрклэнд?»

Что значит «хватит»?! Возмущению Артура нет предела. Он хочет выяснить, в чем дело – это де Вард настроил крупье против него, да?! – но Стефан, милый ласковый Стефан, смотрит на него непривычно строго и отдает на растерзание администратору. Администратор напоминает ему о долговых расписках, которые ему необходимо погасить до истечения срока обязательства, чтобы казино не подало судебный иск, и советует имеющиеся сейчас деньги отложить на уплату. 

Кёрклэнд его не слушает. На него вдруг снисходит озарение: Теодор ни при чем, это администрация казино боится, что он отыграется по-крупному, и уже не он, а они будут в должниках! А Стефан – он ведь просто крупье. Ему сказали не обслуживать – он не обслуживает. Артур смеется администратору в лицо. Администратор, ничего не говоря, подзывает жестом охранника. Кёрклэнд, вырвав рукав из грубого захвата, гордо выходит из здания сам. 

После, сидя в том самом круглосуточном кафе в квартале от дома, Артур вертит в руках тощий рулончик мелких купюр, думая, что жизнь - дерьмо. Деньги не его – это деньги, вытащенные из кармана пальто у Скотта, у которого он последнее время живет, вылетев из собственного дома за неуплату. С другой стороны, узнав, что у него проблемы с казино, брат жестко контролирует его расходы, и эти деньги или какая-то их часть, вполне возможно, не Скотта вовсе, а его… Артур заказывает кусок яблочного пирога и чай. У него был слишком плохой день сегодня.

Пирог приносят холодный, с витрины, но Артур не делает официанту замечание, хоть и думает, что пирог могли бы и подогреть. По крайней мере, чай горячий. Он сидит за столиком у окна, пьет чай, дожидаясь, когда хоть немного согреется при комнатной температуре пирог, и наблюдает за проходящими по улице прохожими. Вдруг начавшийся дождь заставляет их суетиться, раскрывать зонты, прикрываться газетой или сумкой… 

Артур думает, что это… пожалуй, умиротворяет. 

Артур жестоко ошибается. Он понимает это, когда видит за покрытым россыпью мелких капель стеклом облаченного в яркий алый плащ Стефана. Под высоко покачивающимся над ним строгим черным зонтом Теодора де Варда. 

Пирог встает поперек горла, и Кёрклэнд проглатывает его с режущей болью. Стефан улыбается Теодору так солнечно, как никогда не улыбался ему – губами, глазами, всем ласково прильнувшим к боку де Варда телом. Де Вард смотрит на Стефана с незнакомым Артуру выражением, внимательным и… нежным? Кёрклэнду хочется думать, что ему мерещится, но он для этого омерзительно трезв.

Пара, оскорбительно, невозможно красивая, быстро исчезает среди других прохожих и косых струй дождя. Артур, бездумно продолжая смотреть на то место, где только что их видел, вслепую нащупывает чашку и опрокидывает в себя остатки чая. А он-то думал, что такие совпадения бывают только в кино… Забавно. Артур криво улыбается и пересчитывает оставшиеся деньги. В целом, неплохо. 

Не доев пирог – ну его к дьяволу, он холодный и кислит – он подходит к маленькому стеллажу у витрины с пирожными на кассе и интересуется, весь ли это ассортимент, и что насчет виски. Ему предлагают на выбор аж три разные бутылки. Кёрклэнд долго смотрит на них пустым взглядом. На ум приходит любимая присказка Скотта, что он «не шарит». Артур мрачно усмехается – как же брат чертовски прав – и покупает самую дорогую бутылку. 

Пить виски из горла под дождем на мосту – это, наверное, романтично. Как в том же проклятом кино, где твоя любовь проплывает по сцене под ручку с твоим врагом и исчезает из жизни навсегда. Артур, цепляясь тяжелым взглядом за темные речные воды, думает, что в гробу он видал такую романтику. 

Телефон в кармане бесится. Его звон, пробиваясь сквозь слои одежды и порывы ветра, ввинчивается в уши, но Артур упорно не реагирует и даже не шевелится. Полминуты, и наступает тишина. Неуютная, мрачная, но хотя бы не мешающая. Кёрклэнд успевает разок приложиться к бутылке – там уже осталось немного – и мобильник начинает дребезжать снова. 

На этот раз Артур достает телефон и смотрит на экран. Скотт, конечно же, Скотт. Кто же еще. Проснулся после смены, обнаружил, что его нет дома. И что денег в кармане тоже нет. Артур ощущает сквозь спиртовой туман укол вины, но тот слишком незначителен, чтобы заставить его ответить на звонок. Вместо этого он с неожиданно легким чувством роняет телефон в воду. Вернувшаяся после всплеска тишина почти блаженна. В этой тишине хочется остаться. В нее хочется броситься… В ней хочется утонуть. 

Оценив злую прелесть аналогии, Артур, с трудом уже удерживая в пальцах бутылку, допивает виски. В голове шумит, перед глазами, слезящимися на сильном холодном ветру, все плывет, и в туманных миражах этой больной влаги ему то ли вспоминается, то ли мерещится улыбка Стефана. Опустошенная бутылка падает под ноги. Артур, покачнувшись, собирает остатки воли в кулак, и все силы, сколько их у него еще есть, вкладывает в бросок. Вперед и вверх. 

Говорят, многие в последний момент жалеют. Потому что понимают, что у них нет никаких проблем. Кроме одной: они уже летят вниз. Артур, с трудом перемахнув через парапет, не жалеет ни о чем.


End file.
